Heir of Yesterday
by Perseus20
Summary: Three years have passed since Hawkmoth was 'defeated', in a way. JJ disappeared, again, and the Miraculous Team haven't made any real progress with their powers since there's no one to fight or defeat. When JJ shows up again and says that she's going to train them, they have no choice but to follow her footsteps and lead. Rated T for violence and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! This is book two to The Analyzer! Read and Review! ;)_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _-Three Years Later-_

"I'm so bored…"

"Suck it up, boy."

"But there's nothing to do! Hawkmoth is gone, JJ is somewhere in the world again and there's no crime to fight. I'm bored. Tell me you're not."

As a quick recap, let me explain.

After JJ revealed Gabriel as Hawkmoth, he was arrested and sentenced ten years in prison because of his acts. Adaline had taken over his industry and made some adjustments to it and now she and Adrien were living in contentment at home, despite a short reunion with Gabriel and Adaline.

JJ had mysteriously disappeared a week after she exposed Hawkmoth's identity. She left no trace and just went off the grid, causing Tarek to fall in a depression period. No contact whatsoever and no matter what they did they could not find her. Even her parents, with their connections around the world and everything, no one heard from her. She had to be alive somehow or Tarek would've felt her death and Yunan's "deactivation".

On the other hand, Marinette and Adrien's relationship was pretty much the sweetest and cutest relationship they have ever seen. Marinette had been given a scholarship to one of the best designer schools in Paris so in September she would start. Adrien was working as a cashier at her parent's bakery, but he was pleased and content, not to mention he gets free pastries.

Alya got a job as a news reporter but still had a blog, just not about Ladybug or heroes. Nino was currently a big short DJ for weddings, gatherings, and high school dances, as well as other gatherings. Their relationship was going well, and they were slowly moving up to maybe marriage.

What was really shocking is Nathaniel and Chloe. About seven months after JJ disappeared, they revealed themselves as a couple, which was really shocking, considering they were absolute opposites. But their relationship was quite cute. Nathaniel had become a comic book writer, with his beautiful art skills and his sweet personality. Now he was slowly moving up in the chain of writers.

Chloe had become Adaline's secretary. It wasn't that big of a surprise, since she had good looks and really good social skills. She'd become more likeable to people. Her dad was no longer mayor, but now a restaurant owner. But it was fine, it still raked in good money so that's nice.

Their superhero counterparts were still active, but since there were no akumas to fight, all they could do was rescue cats out of trees and protect people from simple crisis alerts.

Anyway, back to the present.

Adrien watched Marinette move around in the kitchen, stirring something in the pot, or going to the oven or sink.

"Have you heard anything from JJ?" He asked. Marinette sighed.

"No, sadly. If Yunan was even in range Tikki and Plagg would sense her." Marinette replied. Adrien looked at their kwamis, who were eating snacks and reading over Marinette's copy of the Miraculous book. Then he looked at her again, his worries fading.

He got up slowly, walking toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist, making her blush.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He nuzzled her neck.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, giggling a bit. "You told me that this morning." He kissed her cheek.

"I know." He said. She smiled and leaned into his chest while stirring the pasta.

* * *

Marinette leaned back in her chair, rubbing her hands and petting Tikki's head.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked. Marinette shrugged.

"Just thinking."

"About?" Marinette pursed her lips.

"JJ mostly. And Tarek. I haven't seen him in like three days. I'm worried." Tikki nodded.

"I know how you feel. He's still bent on finding JJ." Marinette nodded, looking at her phone as it buzzed. She lifted it to see an address from a blocked number.

"Come in uniform." Marinette read, taking a shaky breath, looking at Tikki, who looked just as shocked. "They know my identity."

* * *

Marinette hopped down just as the others hopped down as well, looking at each other in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in sync.

Man, three years can change you.

They let their transformations deactivate.

Alya had cut her hair to her shoulders and had let the dye wash out, but highlighted her hair with red. But her hair was absolutely beautiful. After she washed out the dye, her hair was a lovely brown. Chloe gave her a couple of bottles of shampoo and conditioner that JJ had specially made for her, and it had turned her hair super soft. Her hair was perfect for buns and ponytails, and sometimes twin braids. Otherwise she left it alone.

Nino had kept his nice haircut and got rid of his hat and his big headphones and replaced them with the wire earbuds. He'd matured, but still was a kid at heart.

Chloe grew out her hair to her hips, occasionally tying it up in a ponytail or braid, but she kept it down in beautiful curls for her secretary job. She'd matured and was very sweet now, especially after getting together with Nathaniel.

Nathaniel had changed also. After graduating high school he cut his hair to a nice cut and moved his Miraculous to pin back his bangs. He didn't get rid of his nerdy stuff and kept his fandom clothing.

Marinette had changed beautifully. She kept her short hairstyle, keeping it as a reminder of their first encounter with Tarek and as of JJ. She matured physically and mentally. Her parents had moved over next door to the apartment across the hall so she could have the apartment to herself, and had switched up the décor a bit.

Adrien had kept his nice hair but shorter and cleaner cut. That didn't stop the Chat Noir messy look though, but it was nice during fights and didn't hang in his eyes. He too was still a kid at heart but was still mature.

After the whole ordeal with Hawkmoth, Nooroo and his Miraculous safely went back into the hands of Master Fu. After he was arrested, the others transformed into their hero counterparts and were interviewed and how did they figure it out and what happened inside.

"Alright, what is going on here?" Alya asked. "I missed a very important dinner with my parents for this. Someone pranking us?"

"Did you guys get a text that said this address and to come in uniform?" Marinette asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

Headlights appeared and they winced, blinking before the headlights turned off.

"Hey, guys." Tarek got off from the mope head and pulled off his helmet. "You got the text, too?"

After chewing him out for a couple of minutes of not being in the picture for the past few days, they took in the area.

"There's nothing here except for that tiny little office building." Nino said, pointing at it.

"Let's check it out then." Alya said.

"That's a terrible idea. That's how people get killed in movies." Tarek protested as the others walked toward it.

"Hey, maybe it might be a murderer. Maybe it might be a lead to JJ." At the mention of her, they walked up to it, inspecting around it and then standing in front of the door.

"Welp, there's nothing here." Adrien said. "All there is here is this little keypad that looks like an eye scanner from a movie." He bent down to look at it closer. Something blue came out, scanning his eye.

" _Chat Noir, ID number 362. Access granted."_

The door clicked and opened a bit.

"Um… This is weird." Nathaniel said nervously. "Should we?"

"Oh yeah." Adrien and Nino said, grinning at each other.

Adrien pushed open the door and they headed inside.

* * *

Inside wasn't really all that. Pristinely cleaned, a simple desk in the middle like an office. White walls and dark carpet, white trimming and a simple lamp on the desk with a pen. Clean but boring. There was an elevator behind the desk.

"Okay… That's weird… I've seen this on a TV show that leads to a secret lair underneath. What is going on?" Adrien asked.

"You watch too much TV." Chloe said.

"True." Tarek rolled his eyes and headed toward the elevator, looking around before seeing a pad. He pressed his hand to it and it scanned.

" _Tarek Candelaria, ID number 685."_

The elevator doors opened.

"Hm." Tarek said and stepped in.

* * *

After riding the elevator they walked down some hallways that either curved or were straight. The walls were pure white marble and the floors were beautiful clean black marble. The girls' shoes made soft clicks on the ground. They followed the path before it came to double doors, with another pad on the wall on the left. Tarek pressed his hand against it, the doors opening.

"Whoa…" They said in awe.

Whoa was right.

The place was incredible. When you walked in, there was a curved silver colored desk with four computer monitors and two black desk chairs. The black marbled ended and turned into grey concreate.

They stepped in fully, walking around the desk to take in more.

To the right, there was a room that looked similar to a lab. A computer monitor, high tech equipment, and insane technical equipment. The windows were long glass windows with a big bold word saying LABORATORY on the door.

To the left, there was a room that looked like an infirmary type room. Cabinets, a few beds and monitors that looked like heart monitors and stands that were most likely IV drip holders. Pristine white beds and white walls with the same glass windows with a big bold word saying INFIRMARY on the door.

In the main room, there were two large TV monitors hanging a few feet away from each other on the wall. The walls were grey brick, complementing the floor well. The Miraculous symbol was in between the monitors, as well as on the monitors.

"This place is incredible." Tarek said. "New computers with the obvious new tech, new TV monitors. It has science equipment! What is this place?"

"Glad you like it."

They jumped and turned around to see Adaline standing next to very cushiony looking chair, a figure sitting in it and in the shadows.

"Mom?" Adrien asked. Adaline smiled.

"What is this place? Did you build this?" Tarek asked. "I mean, I would guess because you know… Fashion industry…"

"I didn't." Adaline said, her smile growing.

"I did."

Their hearts stopped in sync.

JJ stood from her chair, almost unrecognizable.

"Hello, welcome to the Miraculous Cave."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Also, during the flashback parts, listen to Cold Cold Cold by Cage the Elephant. Hope you like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

JJ was almost unrecognizable.

She kept her style of the short hair, black jacket and jeans and boots, but the scars and peaking of tattoos threw them off. Her face was much more mature. Her body was more mature than anything. Underneath her black jacket she wore a low cut black tank up, a scar on the side of her neck. Tattoos peaked out from her sleeves. A scar ran through her left eye. Being gone for three years and being twenty years old and fully matured, her body was magnificent.

"You love making dramatic entrances, don't you?" Tarek asked coldly.

"More or less." She replied.

"D-D-D-Did you know about this?" Adrien asked his mother.

"S-S-S-Sure did, doc." JJ replied, making Adaline laugh.

"Really? First thing you do when you get back is give us sarcasm?" Nino asked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." She said.

"Well you're failing." Tarek said. "Where have you been?"

"Around the world again." She shuffled her feet, looking nervous. Adaline noticed and cleared her throat.

"Let's talk about this over some food, shall we?"

* * *

They were led down another hallway before coming to doors that opened easily.

"You made a cafeteria?" Chloe asked.

"Well, superheroes need to eat, don't they?"

After they got their food, they sat down, trying to stay as far away from the two as possible. But the food was pretty good so they relaxed a little bit.

"Explain." Marinette demanded, pointing her fork at her. JJ took a breath, taking off her jacket and folding it. Spiral tattoos went up both arms, scars also intersecting with them.

She gave a slight yet choked laugh.

"It's… A really, really, really long story."

* * *

After an extremely long and tiring explanation, they stared at her in shock and in slight horror.

"You mean… You mean you became a wanted criminal in almost every country!?"

"Um… Maybe."

The others leaned back, covering their mouths and trying not to scream.

Tarek had other ideas.

He got up and left.

"Tarek, wait!" Marinette called, wincing when the doors slammed shut. JJ got up, running after him, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

Tarek picked up his helmet, about to put it on when he stiffened, turning to see her staring at him. He glared and turned away.

"I'm sorry." He scoffed.

"You're sorry?" He said quietly, turning around. "You're sorry? You left for three years without any contact and just disappeared from the earth! I searched for you everywhere and found nothing. Sorry doesn't cut it, JJ!"

Tears welled up in her eyes, her beautiful teal eyes shining with them. She reached up and begin to wipe them away but the tears kept coming. She begin to apologize in Japanese, her sentences sometimes being choked from sobs.

He didn't feel anything.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"To your left. Guy with the short, extremely gelled hair with the crooked bow tie. That's our target._ "

Teal eyes slowly moved, eyeing the man carefully. Taking the final sip of her scotch, she got up, walking over to the man slowly.

"Evening, gentlemen." JJ said in fluent Russian. The men turned to her, eyeing her body and face, their eyes obviously turning greedy.

"What can we do for you, beautiful madam?" Said one man.

"I require some assistance in the lady's room, would you be a dear and help me?" She asked the man she eyed earlier. He gave a smug look at the others and followed her into the restroom.

Typical Russian man with their greed in needing a beautiful woman.

She headed into a stall, giving him a flirty look and smiled as he followed in dumbly. She got close to him, slightly moving her body in a seductive, pressing up against his body.

"It was very nice meeting you, my dear."

"Huh-Ugh!" He gasped, his eyes widening as he looked down to see her hand at his stomach. She slowly pulled away to reveal a metal file, watching him slowly sink down the stall and onto the floor, convulsing and heaving.

She walked away, wiping off the file, her heels making a soft click on the tile floor.

 _~Present~_

JJ stared outside as the rain poured, petting Yunan's fluff gently while the kwami slept.

A teacup set down in front of her, making her look up to see Adaline smiling softly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Stuff and things." JJ replied. Adaline chuckled and sat down across from her. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I expected Adrien to be here."

"No, he's been sleeping over at Marinette's a lot lately. Adaline winked. "If you know what I mean." JJ smiled, nodding a bit before looking down.

"I don't know what to tell my parents when I see them. I'm afraid to show my face."

"I'm sure they won't be mad." Adaline said. "I know your parents, they are wonderful people." She smiled a little bit and nodded proudly.

"What's on your mind, dear?"

She was silent for a moment.

"I've done a lot of bad things, Addy. Really bad."

* * *

"The nerve of that woman!" Tarek said as they paced around in the living room of Marinette's room, the others watching while playing cards.

"What did she do?"

"She apologized. Said she was sorry."

"Okay… And that's bad?"

"She left for three years and then came back and said sorry without an explanation?"

"Well, what do you want her to do? Make her make a big giant cake and then pop out from the top in a bikini with your favorite food and be singing I'm sorry?" Adrien asked. Tarek turned red.

"No."

"Did she cry when she apologized?" Marinette asked.

"Um… Maybe…" He said awkwardly.

"Dude, you made her cry?!" Nino asked. Chloe gasped and she looked at Tarek with a look that made him feel like she would sting him.

"Never have I seen JJ cry and you made her cry?"

"I… Might've told her off…" He said, now realizing what he did.

"We're going to confront her and you need to apologize." Tarek awkwardly rubbed his neck, looking down as his anger faded.

* * *

JJ set her clothes up for the morning, gently smoothing them out before sitting on her bed, staring at the wall.

 _~Flashback~_

"But seriously, if you had to choose between women and wealth, what would you choose?" The businessman asked.

"Why not both? After all, you can buy women with money." Said another. A woman sat down a tray of alcohol, her red lips hidden by the mouth mask, her teal eyes shiny.

"Ah, thank you, beautiful." Said another man. "Best things in life: Money, women and alcohol. Cheers!"

As soon as they set the glasses down, they begin to cough, then choking, then convulsing and trying to breathe.

JJ walked out, humming a song, leaving six men dead with foam at their mouths, tears down their faces.

 _~Present~_

"JJ?" Yunan asked. JJ snapped out of her thoughts, looking at her kwami and rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry. Lost in thought."

"You should get some sleep. You've had a really tough week."

"I know…"

"What's wrong?"

"Just… Thinking."

"I see…"

* * *

The Miraculous Team landed at the scene, ready for battle, only to see destruction in their path, JJ standing in the beginning of the disaster. A woman was raising from the rubble, barely scathed.

"Don't interfere."

They shivered, obviously scared by her voice. Low, demanding, scary…

JJ charged at the woman, the woman's face growing an insane grin.

"Bring it on, Analyzer! Show me what you've got!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _~Flashback~_

A breath released through pale, chapped lips. Her heart pounded against her chest. The room was small, cramped, barely breathable and hot. Her body pressed against the hot concrete, her pants ripped with holes. The heat felt just like home, but a lot hotter. Her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, making her reach up and push it back, then resumed her position.

The five came into view, making her breathe slowly and steadily.

She laid her finger on the trigger, getting her aim ready.

With a release of a breath, JJ pulled the trigger, one bullet firing.

 _~Present~_

 _"Past holders of the Choker of Knowledge have been known to go insane because of the immense power the item holds. The more the person knows, the more the power consumes their mind."_

The words echoed in Marinette's head as she watched JJ battle furiously. Unlike when she first met her, the first time they fought together against Duplicate, she had seen her super strength and the way she could turn her staff into different sorts of weapons, but now the power she emitted was insane. She used different tricks and powers to fight against the person, and so far the person kept using water to fight.

The villain slammed down in front of them, making a huge crater.

"Ow." She said, staring up at JJ as she lifted her hand. A magic circle appeared in front and under her. The villain sighed and closed her eyes.

"Nice seeing you again, kid. Hope we can do this again." The woman said. JJ said something they couldn't understand, and then the woman disintegrated into little sparkles.

They stared at the crater in shock, then looked at her as she lowered her hand. She lifted her eyes up to them, before swaying and then falling down to her side.

 _~Flashback~_

"Quite beautiful…"

"What, do you just enjoy beautiful women?"

"Yes. Especially one like you. Where did you get these beautiful tattoos…? I've never seen anything like them."

JJ smiled, rubbing the man's chest, her eyes staring into his eyes.

"I'd be happy to show you more." She muttered, reaching slowly into her belt and pulling out a small silencer, pressing the barrel to his stomach. "However, there is something I want in return. Would that be fine?"

 _~Present~_

Adrien flipped through the news channels as they waited for his mom for an update on JJ. The channels showed the wreckage from JJ's fight, some reporters asking what happened to the heroes and where is Ladybug to repair the damage. Yunan paced in front of the door, clearly agitated. He turned it off as they heard the door open, Adaline stepping out and shutting it quietly.

"How is she?" Nathaniel asked.

"Resting. Her energy was depleted, but she should gain it back soon." She replied, leaning against the desk, wrapping her cardigan around her.

"What did JJ do while she was gone?" Marinette asked. "For her to be that powerful…" She bit her lip and looked down.

"You had contact with her all these years and didn't tell us?" Tarek asked quietly.

"She told me not to. She's the one to found me, so I obeyed her wishes." She shook her head. "It's on her conscious of whether or not to tell you what she did. I know, but I cannot disclose that information."

"Why not?"

"Because of her wishes. I don't want to make her mad."

"Hmph." They all said, turning away.

"If it's so bad, why'd she do it?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of." They turned their heads to see her weakly leaning against the doorway of the infirmary, pale and sickly looking.

"JJ, you need to be resting." Adaline said, hurrying over to her. JJ casually waved, but it was faint and weak. Then she pointed to the chair behind the desk and Adaline gently helped her to it. JJ sat, typing quickly and clicking on something, a video pulling up.

 _"Today a Russian mob member was found dead in the bathroom stall of this gathering, the only wound a small hole. According to the ME, the wound nicked an artery that caused severe internal bleeding. He was dead within seconds."_

The channel changed to about two days later.

 _"Six men were found dead today at a private club, seemingly poisoned to death. During the investigation, it turns out they were businessmen in a high known business in India. Later on, evidence pointed to them in league with a major mob."_

Again, the channel changed.

 _"Three Afghan terrorists were found today in a shelter in a valley, a single shot through their heads. Only one bullet casing was found. The investigation is still ongoing."_

It changed again.

 _"A man was found dead in a hotel this morning with a single gunshot to the head. No one heard the shot, so the police assume it was from a Silencer. More details are on their way, but that is all the information we have."_

It shut off.

"51 kills." They turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I have killed 51 people. All of them for a good cause. I'm not proud of them, but I know they will follow me throughout my life." She looked down. "I know you hate me now, and I don't expect you to forgive me for leaving all these years."

They were silent.

JJ took a breath, getting up and walking out.

* * *

It rained. She liked it because it made her feel relaxed and her mind cleared.

JJ sat outside, Yunan on her shoulder, nibbling on a cookie while watching the rain pelt against the concrete. The sound was relaxing, putting her mind and body at ease. She rubbed Yunan's head, the kwami making a purring sound.

"Yunan…"

"Hmmm?"

"If I go insane, what will happen?" Yunan set down her cookie, obviously not interested in this conversation.

"JJ, I told you I don't like to discuss that."

"Then show me." JJ said. "Show me what happens when a holder gains too much knowledge." Yunan stubbornly shook her head, her eyes watery.

"I am not showing you."

"Yunan." JJ said. Teal eyes stared into blue eyes, both firm and stubborn.

Yunan looked down.

"JJ, if I show you, you cannot freak out."

"I've killed people. I've seen a lot of things that will probably give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Show me." Yunan sighed, faltering in her hover before pressing her forehead against JJ's.

 _Yunan smiled as she watched her holder plop down on her bed, sighing._

 _"Wow, what a day, huh, Yunan?" said JJ Nakamura. Yunan nodded. JJ leaned back, playing with the hem of her nightgown._

 _"You did good today." Yunan said. "You're getting to be very powerful. But remember-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, if I know too much I'll go insane." But her eyes narrowed a bit. She pulled out a necklace from underneath her pillow, gently putting it around Yunan's neck._

 _"What's this?" The kwami asked. JJ smiled, gently stroking her fluff._

 _"Something I know you will cherish. I moved to China to become a person to be remembered. I wanted to help people, and I have helped people." She took a breath. "But it's time for me to go."_

 _"W-What do you mean?" Yunan asked._

 _"I've gained way too much information." She said. "I'm fighting a battle right now, and I don't think I'm winning."_

 _"Y-You can't die." JJ smiled, hugging her close._

 _"I love you, Yunan. I love you very much."_

 _The scene shifted to a funeral, people crying. Some of different races, but most of them were Japanese. A woman stepped up, heavily pregnant, needing help getting to the lectern._

 _"Mother will be remembered throughout the years." She sniffed. "Her fighting spirit, her wonderful sarcasm, her wisdom… It will not be forgotten." She laid her hand on her belly. "That is why her namesake will be passed on."_

JJ shook her head rapidly, blinking, a bit disoriented.

"My grandmother… Was Analyzer?" Yunan avoided eye contact. "Oh my god…"

* * *

The door opened, Michele humming before freezing.

"Hey, Mom. I'm back."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

JJ disappeared again.

It'd been about a week since she had disappeared. When they asked Adaline, she refused to tell, even when Adrien gave her his puppy eyes. When they asked Michele, she also refused to say. They were distraught and scared that something happened, Marinette mostly worrying.

They sat in Marinette's living room, snacking on all sorts of things, mostly pastries. Adrien flipped to the news, where it showed live footage from a meet and greet.

"I wonder why they didn't invite us to that." Nino said. "We can cover high ground and protect them better than the feds."

"They have helicopters and people on roofs. I don't think they need us." Alya replied. Nino grunted in reply. Nathaniel fidgeted.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Wha-"

 _"Mayor Talbott is ready to welcome current Russian Ambassador Anton Petrov to Paris. Oh, there comes his limo now!"_

 _~Somewhere~_

A finger laid on the trigger, the scope laid perfectly on her target. Her body relaxed, a breath releasing as she pulled the trigger.

52.

Blood splattered against the limo, people screaming and ducking. The mayor was quickly shielded, some guards looking around rapidly, talking into their wrists.

"Nice shot, JJ."

"Thank you, Yunan. Shall we go?"

 _~Marinette's Place~_

The team jumped at the sound of a gunshot, the reporter suddenly ducking down, the camera trying to get a shot of the scene. People screamed and ducked for cover, the mayor being shielded by guards, a few of them running over to the now dead ambassador. The camera landed on the blood splatter on the limo.

 _"Someone has assassinated the Russian Ambassador!"_

* * *

A week passed and there wasn't any sign of JJ or anything of the sniper that shot the ambassador. The sniper was clean, and the reports said that there was no trace of a shell casing or any sign of a sniper in the first place. But then the reports revealed the ambassador was working with the Russian gang, Bratva.

Marinette sat down next to Adrien, cuddling up to him tiredly. Tikki came and laid on her hip.

"You okay?" Adrien asked.

"I'm worried. I was talking with Adaline and Michele and I asked them about JJ and they hadn't heard from her in weeks. Why does she always disappear like that?"

"Because she's JJ. She's mysterious." He stroked her hair. "I'm sure she'll turn up. I talked to Tarek and he realized that he needs to apologize. She'll turn up, I promise."

Marinette sighed.

 _~Somewhere in the Afghan desert, morning of August 3rd~_

"Are you Asian? You look Asian." The men towered over her like… Well, towers.

"Half Japanese, half American." JJ replied, coughing. "Mind getting me some water? Throat kind of hurts." One narrowed his eyes, raising his hand and smacking her across the face, causing her to spit blood. She pursed her lips, slightly grimacing at the taste of the coppery taste.

"Eh, what's this?" Another said, grabbing her Miraculous and pulling it off. "What's this pendant?"

"Yin and Yang, Chinese symbol for destruction and creation." Replied another. "I thought you said Japanese." JJ smacked her lips together to wet them.

"I am." She replied, smiling a bit smugly. "But that's your next mistake."

"Mistake? What next mistake?"

"First, you take me captive. Then you torture me. What for? For pleasure to see a woman in pain? To get something? And now, taking my necklace." She laughed a bit. "Ah, you have no idea what's coming."

"Huh-" The glass broke, a bullet going through the man's head, the one who smacked her. Another came, and then another, before they were all laid down on the floor, dead with bullets through their heads. JJ shut her eyes, leaning back.

"It's about damn time, Ajax…"

 _~Miraculous Cave, August 3rd~_

"I gotta admit, this place is really neat." Tarek said, looking at the science equipment. He poked it.

"JJ did a good job." Adaline said. "This was all her idea. Blueprints and everything." The others nodded.

"She always had a good eye for these things."

They sighed wishfully.

 _"Intruder alert. Intruder alert."_ They jumped up, looking around as an alarm rang through, the same sentence repeating.

"Oh, shut up! Stupid thing. It's just me!" They froze, slowly turning to see JJ and a man, Yunan hovering next to her. She was beat up so bad, it distorted her looks. If not for her teal eye, yes, eye, then they would not be able to recognize her. The man supporting her was handsome, with dark hair, dark skin but bright blue eyes.

JJ was covered in wounds and dirt. Her clothes were tattered, the ripped places replaced with red blisters. Her hair was dirty and ruffled, which looked unusual because it was always usually nicely kept. A large gash was on her forehead and another smaller one was by her eye, on her high cheek. On her side were three large whip marks. Her wrists were darkly bruised and cut up. The list went on.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you again."

* * *

JJ showered and was dressed in clean and fresh clothes, then Adaline bandaged her. They stood or sat around, the man who brought her in standing close to her.

Adaline wrapped her wrists, then turned her attention to the cut on her forehead and cheek.

"Where have you been?" Tarek asked.

"Afghanistan." She replied, closing her eyes and tilting her head for more access. "Rome, Japan, America… I've been around."

"In the past… Three weeks?"

"Two weeks." JJ corrected. "It's a long story."

"Yeah, you seem to have a lot of those to tell." Tarek said coldly. Adrien elbowed him, giving him a look. JJ looked down after Adaline applied the bandages, releasing a sigh, her hair falling into her eyes. The man reached and pushed them back, making her smile a bit. Tarek visibly stiffened, obviously not happy about that.

"First off, what happened to you?" Marinette asked.

"I was captured." JJ replied. "Tortured. They tried to do other things, but thankfully Ajax had my back. Everyone, meet Ajax, half Israeli, half Greek." They nodded at him. "He's a sniper, so he taught me how to handle guns. Grateful for that." He gave her a glare.

"Only except you're better than me."

"Hey, I'm a fast learner." He rolled his eyes.

"So he knows your identity?" Alya asked.

"Haha, yeah. He caught me changing back." JJ replied. "Freaked out and started yelling."

"I did not." He protested.

"Okay, sure you didn't. Keep dreaming." She gave him a smug look, like she knew everything about him and his secrets.

"So… Where did you go a few weeks ago?" JJ pursed her lips, looking down.

"52. I assassinated the Russian Ambassador."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_PLEASE READ:_** _This chapter will have suggestive things, but that's part of the reason why it's rated T, and the warning in the summary. Please no hate or flames._

 _Hope you like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

A couple of days passed and JJ and Ajax stayed at the Miraculous Cave. Adaline made sure that they were safe and comfortable, and then shooed the others home.

Adrien stared at Tarek, who angrily nibbled on jerky.

"Are you still mad because Ajax touched JJ?" Marinette asked him, setting down a plate of donuts and then sitting down by Adrien.

"No." He replied stubbornly.

"Yes, you are." Marinette said. "They're like brother and sister. And she has two older brothers." He chewed on his jerky slowly.

"You should confront her about this."

* * *

JJ was redoing her bandages when he found her. She was wrapping her wrists, dressed in grey underwear and in her bra, making him stare.

Her body… It was beautiful, but it also was covered in scars and tattoos. Her skin was still pale, with freckles here and there. Her chest was huge, like Alya huge, maybe a bit smaller, but still big, her hips nice and filled out, her thighs were thick yet muscular… She had a big tattoo on her left side, reminding him of flames the way they swirled on her skin. It went all the way up, from her hip to her shoulder, then down her arm. Two small scars were on her right shoulder, another three on her side. Six scars were on her thighs, three on one and three on the other. On her ankle there was a black band tattoo, simple yet elegant.

JJ snipped the bandage roll, patting it down and then looking up, making him quickly look away and try to act like he hadn't been just staring at her like a creep.

"Hey, what do you need?" She asked, grabbing her shirt and slipping it over, then grabbing some shorts and pulling them on, lifting her legs and making him accidentally look _there_ and turned red.

"O-Oh, uh…" He shook his head, getting the thoughts out of his head. "Well…" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?" She stood up, slightly walking toward him. Her eyes were gentle and kind, like they were luring him in.

His breath became short.

"W-W-Well… I mean, um…" He fidgeted as she came closer. "I-I'm saying sorry." She stopped and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was really stupid and jealous and upset of how long you were gone. And then you came back and told us how many people you killed, then disappeared again and then came back and said you killed the Russian ambassador a-and now everything is all scrambled up." He plopped down on one of the chairs, running his hands through his hair.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, lifting his head, stroking his cheekbones. His eyes fluttered and he lifted his head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He stood, pulling her close.

"Shut up…" He muttered.

"Oh, you just gave a minute ramble on-" He pressed his lips to hers hard, making her give a muffled gasp. They melted into each other, Tarek slowly stepping before they landed on the bed, his hands running up and down her sides. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it and panting. He pulled off her shirt and ran his fingers down her scars and tattoos.

"They're beautiful…" He muttered against her lips when they took a break. She smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

"I heard you became a photographer." JJ said, running her thumb over his lips, her leg rubbing his leg.

"Mhm… I don't have a job yet, but I put in a few applications to a few places." She nodded, rubbing his cheek, gently kissing him. She pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm so sorry I was gone so long." She said. "Really, I am."

"It's fine, it's fine. But um, how did you change your outfit like that?"

"You unlock it."

Tarek stared at her blankly.

"Like a video game?" He asked. JJ laughed.

"Yes, like a video game." She replied. "When you find out more about your powers then you unlock a new appearance. But you have to train and train until you do."

"So that's what you did?" She nodded.

"Makes sense." She rolled on top, smiling.

"Well, now that all that is out of the way, I'm ready for a second round…"

He grinned and rolled her over.

* * *

"You know what I don't get?" Nathaniel asked, pointing his piece of jerky at a picture of Marinette and her parents, Duusu looking at him blankly.

"What?" Pollen asked.

"Why we have never met JJ's brothers." He turned to the group, who thought for a moment.

"Well, one is in America and the other in Japan." Nino replied. "Perhaps it's because they are all around the world?" Nathan glared, plopping down by Chloe, laying his head on her shoulder. She reached up and started playing with his hair, Pollen and Duusu flying and sitting with the other kwamis.

"Hey, Yunan, why aren't you with JJ?" Adrien asked. Yunan gave a smug grin.

"Well, Ajax is sightseeing and JJ is busy healing and… Doing… Other stuff…" She quickly stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"What kind of other stuff?" Chloe asked. Yunan shrugged, pointing at her mouth while she chewed slowly, obviously trying to get it out of telling it. Marinette and Alya looked at each other, nodding at each other, Marinette getting up and going to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a plate of Yunan and JJ's favorite: honey butter croissants.

Yunan's eyes widened and she whimpered.

Ha, like master, like kwami.

"Alright, Yunan," Alya said slowly. "Tell us what JJ is doing."

"T-T-That's no fair! You are bribing me!" She flew up, going above the shelf and glaring. "I am not falling for that."

"Oh come on, Yunan…" Marinette purred. "Aren't these your favorite? If you tell us, I'll let you take home two of everything in the bakery." Yunan's eyes widened.

"B-But…"

"We won't tell. This will be between our group." Yunan bit her lip, staring at the croissants with greed. "Come on, Yunan… I know you want them."

It was silent for a moment.

"Fine!" Yunan finally said, flying toward the croissants. Marinette pulled them away.

"Not until you tell us." Yunan pouted, acting like she was standing on hardwood floor and stomping her foot, crossing her arms. Her ears twitched in irritation.

"They're sleeping together." Yunan replied.

"They as in…?"

"JJ and Tarek are sleeping together."

It was quiet before they gasped.

"Well, I guess they forgave each other." Alya muttered.

* * *

Marinette sat down the plate and then cuddled up to Adrien, his arm wrapping around her and rubbing her shoulder. The others were focused intensely on the movie, cuddled up to their significant others.

The door slammed open, making them jump and turn around to see JJ and Tarek standing there, out of breath, their clothes wrinkled, JJ's shirt on backward.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Greece!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is long overdue. It went through three drafts before I stuck to this one. I hope you guys like this chapter!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

JJ stared out the large windows, the plane she was about to board getting ready for passengers. The boarding calls for other airlines and times were being announced, people's chatter almost covering it. Babies cried, children complained, and teenagers were muttering to themselves or sleeping because of how early it was. It was around 8 in the morning, the sun nicely set with beautiful skies.

It took JJ three hours to logically and tactfully explain why the others should go with her to train, including Tarek. Of course, the others had a lot of reasons to stay in Paris, but JJ reassured them it would be fine, even though the training time would be at least five to six months. It took her about a year to complete, but with Fu's help, she was able to accomplish it, even though she knew if she learned too much she'd probably go insane but she didn't dwell on that fact. Finally, they agreed. Marinette would send a letter to her school to tell them she would be putting it off until next year's school year. Chloe would take a leave from Adaline's business and Nathaniel would go on a small hiatus from his comic book work. Alya would also take a leave from her blog and reporter job and Nino would quit as a DJ, saying he would like to take on another career after training. And then, a week later, they were ready to depart for Greece.

 _"You okay, JJ?"_ Yunan asked telepathically. JJ sighed, lifting her eyes to the sky.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Hey, we're here!" She turned around to see the others, their carry-ons on their shoulders and their tickets in hand. JJ smiled.

"Ready?"

* * *

The flight to Greece was three hours.

Ajax had already left a few days ago to help his girlfriend set the house up. JJ couldn't wait to see her and to torture-um, ahem- _train_ her friends. She would keep in contact with Master Fu, even though he was in China on vacation. Even guardians needed a break. The flight also gave her time to think, even though Yunan was fidgety all throughout the flight. She had to get up like four times just to make sure she was okay because talking into your shirt would cause some raised eyebrows. Marinette and Alya sat together, chatting about designs and other things, Chloe and Nathaniel talked quietly or slept, Adrien and Nino were sharing memes and Tarek slept the whole way on her shoulder, minus the getting up to go to the bathroom part.

They landed and a car took them to the ship docks, where they waited for the boat to take them to the island.

Tarek yawned, covering his mouth. The kwamis flew around, happy to be free from their bags.

"Why are we waiting here?" Adrien asked. "I smell food and I'm starving."

"Just…" JJ waved at him, staring at her phone, making him throw his hands in the air and go sit by Tarek. The girls looked at each other.

"JJ, if you told us what we're doing here, we could help you look for it." Marinette said. JJ pouted.

"But I want it to be a surprise!" She whined. Her phone dinged and she perked up. "Oh, oh, he's here! Come on!"

The team looked at each other but grabbed their luggage and followed her down the docks to the end, where a beautiful white boat was waiting, as well as Ajax.

"AJ!" JJ cried, launching herself on him as he stepped onto the docks. He let out a grunt and laughed, hugging her back.

"Hey, you!" They pulled away and JJ bounced.

"Thank you so much for helping us and letting us stay." Ajax smiled.

"Anything for her royal highness." JJ rolled her eyes, but smiled and punched his arm gently.

"So… Where are we going?" Alya asked. "Please tell me to an island."

"Yup." JJ said.

"Island getaway! Whoo!" JJ raised her eyebrow, her teal eyes staring into her soul. Alya swallowed and fidgeted.

"I mean… Yay, we're going to be trained?"

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

The team was in absolute awe.

The island was gorgeous. Pristine sand, water so clear it looked like glass, and even though it was below 60 degrees, it was so warm in the sun. A house was situated nicely, a gorgeous two story that was quite huge.

"This is where we are staying?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes." They looked at each other, biting their lips in excitement. But they froze when JJ stopped, Yunan on her shoulder.

"Ajax and his girlfriend have offered their home to us for a temporary home. It is their home, so you will listen to their rules and whatever they tell you to do. You will act with humility and kindness, like you are in a home of a royal family." She turned a bit, her eyes narrowed. "Understood?"

The group shivered in sync.

"Y-Yes."

"Good."

"JJ!" They looked to see a beautiful girl running down the hill, her dress flowing with her braid. Her hair was so blonde it looked white and silver, her eyes a piercing gray that looked silver, and pale skin. Her dress was white and simple and she was barefoot.

"Sasha!" JJ said, opening her arms. Sasha ran into her arms, knocking her down in the process, causing them their eyes to widen.

"You're back, you're back!" JJ laughed, her face turning into a grimace.

"Also a bit injured." Sasha gasped and flew up, grabbing her arm and lifting her, dusting her clothes from the sand.

"I'm so sorry!" JJ chuckled, rubbing her neck. Yunan hugged Sasha's cheek, making Sasha laughed and pet her ears. JJ cleared her throat.

"Sasha, meet Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Nathaniel, Alya, Nino and Tarek." Everyone waved and nodded. "This is Sasha, one of the best healers I know and Ajax's girlfriend." They all tilted their heads.

"Healers? You mean doctors?" Sasha giggled.

"No." She lifted her hands, wiggling her fingers, a golden aura flickering on the tips. "I have magical powers that grant me power to heal a person." JJ hugged her, pressing her cheek against her head.

"She healed me a lot after some of my battles." She said. Sasha poked her stomach.

"Yeah, you need to be careful! Ajax told me all about Afghanistan and your adventures." Sasha pulled out a small file and pressed it against JJ's chin, making her squeak. "Do that again and I will give you hell for it."

"Aye, aye, cap." Ajax shook his head.

"Don't encourage it." He whispered to her, making JJ shrug. Sasha smiled and put it away, walking up to them.

"Ready to see your rooms?"

* * *

"You all will be staying with your significant others in the rooms." The couples looked at each other with looks, before they vanished when JJ spoke again. "But I have rules."

"Here we go." Ajax whispered to Sasha.

"First, you will not engage in any sort of bedroom activity. It will hinder your bodies from your training. Second, you will eat and drink healthy, today will be the last day you will pig out on fatty foods. If I so much catch you biting into a cookie, you will start your training over. Starting tomorrow morning, you will wake up at 6:30 AM. Are we clear?"

The team nodded slowly, a little bit stunned by the rules.

"Good, now, Sasha, what's for dinner?"

* * *

JJ snipped the bandage, patting it down on her wrist and setting it in the box. She was almost healed but she liked the bandages over her tattoos and stuff, and tomorrow she would surprise them with the tattoos. Tarek was in the shower, leaving her time to think about what she was going to do in the morning. Probably start simple and then as soon as their bonds were created, she'd move on to harder things.

JJ pulled on her shirt and slipped herself under the covers, patting Yunan's head, who let out a small purr in her sleep, and JJ fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

JJ woke up before dawn, which was common for her ever since becoming Analyzer.

She sat up and looked over to see an angel, his curls fluffy from sleep, his breathing soft and gentle, his lips slightly parted… The faint light from the moon caused a little glow on his face. To think they were twenty already. It felt like yesterday when she was asking him what happened and when she met him. When he still had the adorable braces and goofy posture, when she was just a tiny bit taller than him, when he was still broken like a mirror from all the horrors he'd suffered… That woman would pay, once she got back, JJ was going to give her absolute and total hell for hurting him.

JJ quietly got out of bed, fixing the covers and kissing his forehead, grabbing her towel and heading into the bathroom. She stripped, snipping off the bandages and stepping into the shower, turning on the water. The water felt so good against her skin and wounds, and to some people when they had a cut or something, water felt painful, but to her, the water numbed her and just made her feel good. Hot showers made her feel… Clean. Like she was fourteen again, before becoming a wanted assassin in nearly every part of the world. At fourteen she was still innocent, fighting off criminals and threats to her city before moving to Paris and becoming teammates with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 _"H-Hello. I'm JJ, and I transferred from Japan. Nice to meet you."_

Was that really six years ago? Well, five since she turned fifteen like a week later, but she never told anybody her birthday, mostly because she didn't like celebrating them. She hated the attention. Even just presenting in class made her nervous beyond compare. JJ had slightly gotten over it, but publicly speaking or being interviewed made her sweat and stutter.

* * *

JJ stepped into the kitchen, where Chloe, Nathan and Alya were arguing. Marinette was trying to avoid the conversation by trying to duck herself, Ajax and Adrien nowhere to be seen. Sasha was cooking, watching the scene unfold from the stove.

"What's going on here?" JJ asked.

"Nathan says my clothes aren't 'training appropriate'. But you're wearing the same thing!"

"It's too revealing" Nathan said, crossing his arms. Chloe threw her hand up.

"I'm wearing leggings, a workout bra and a cardigan. And last time I checked, you liked revealing." Alya laughed as Nathan's face turned as red as his hair, Chloe snickering. JJ scanned her before slapping her butt gently, Chloe gasping and stiffening up.

"I like it." JJ purred, walking into the kitchen, leaving three very stunned people.

"Aren't you dating someone?" Sasha asked her as JJ laid her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Then stop touching people." JJ pouted and kissed her cheek, quickly sidestepping when Sasha went to slap her hip with a spoon and reached to the cupboard and pulling out a coffee mug, going over to the maker, her tongue out at Sasha.

"Hey, I thought no caffeine." Marinette said. JJ poured the coffee and stared straight into her eyes.

"For you. Me, I can have as many cups as I want." She poured in the cream and sugar and stirred, then sipped it slowly. "Ahh."

"Coffee makes you hyper." Ajax commented as he appeared out of nowhere.

"'Coffee makes you hyper'." JJ mimicked his voice. "Bleh."

"JJ kissed me again!" Sasha said, stirring more eggs.

"Cheek, lips or neck?" Ajax said, sorting through the mail.

"Cheek."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alya said. "What do you mean by those options?"

"JJ's kissed me multiple times." Sasha replied. JJ held up a finger, swallowing her drink.

"Okay, the first lip kiss was on accident, the second lip kiss was on purpose because I was really happy. The neck kisses were because I was half asleep and the cheek kisses are because it's a custom." JJ stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth. The others gaped at her in shock.

"A girl got action before me." Tarek mumbled. JJ pointed at him.

"You've gotten action too, so don't complain." She clapped her hands together.

"Now, who's ready to get tortured-I mean trained?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Your mind, your body and your spirit will be tested throughout this time period. Even your kwamis will be tested."

After a hearty breakfast, they were pulled outside, and last night, JJ had given Ajax a job to set down mats in the morning for this purpose. Each holder sat on their respective colored mat, and Tarek sat on a simple gray one, since he didn't have a specific color or uniform.

"As you know, I have been gone for quite a while, but that's because I was training. When I came back, you may have noticed my uniform was different. Your costumes have been the same since you started out as your hero counterparts. It's time to change that." JJ said.

"How?" Nino asked. "Like unlocking different versions of suits?" Adrien and Nino snickered, Nathaniel rolling his eyes.

"Exactly." JJ replied, which made them shut up. "Similar to a video game, you will accomplish different tasks in order to reach your goal. But first, you must connect with your kwamis."

"But we already have bonds with them." Chloe said, rubbing Pollen's head. "Why would we need to connect?"

"You and your kwami have to be connected, both mind and body. Think of when you are in your hero form. Your kwami is the one giving power to you, so think. Think that you are in your kwami's mind and in your master's mind." JJ summoned her staff, pressing the bottom to the ground.

"Once you do, you will amount to multiple things. Unlock powers you may have not even realized you had and secrets can be unfolded." Her staff vanished and she reached to take off her sweater, turning around.

"Once you have completed your training, you receive marks." JJ let her sweater fall, revealing all her tattoos and the Yin and Yang symbol in the middle of her back. The other tattoo that was on her side ended a few inches away. She turned back around, almost grinning at their shocked faces.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

"For this exercise, you and your kwamis will sit together and think of the same thing. You will literally feel the bond beginning to form, and once it establishes firmly that is when we will begin the second area of the training. But all of you must establish your bonds with each other, or else none of you will move on." JJ said, her arms crossed. Tarek tried to raise his hand but lowered it when someone

"And how long will this take?" Chloe asked.

"As long as it takes for you to establish a bond." JJ replied. Chloe and Pollen looked at each other.

"Well, it will probably be Marinette and Tikki first." Tarek piped up.

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"You two have the strongest bond here, besides Yunan and JJ. I feel like you'll succeed first." Tikki giggled and hugged Marinette, who hugged her back.

"What am I going to do?" Tarek asked. "I don't have a kwami."

"You are going to do the same thing. Meditate on your life." She said.

"Okay, so go back to my depressing, traumatic childhood. Sounds great." He looked at her blankly, making her make the same face. Then JJ turned away, looking at all of them.

"Let's begin."

* * *

 _~Three Weeks Later~_

As it turned out, Marinette and Alya were the first to bond with Tikki and Trixx. Then it was Nino and Wayzz, then Nathaniel and Duusu, and finally Adrien and Plagg. They couldn't think of anything alike until JJ suggested stuff and they finally bonded right then and there. Now, it was time for the second part: Summon their weapons without transforming. She left before she could try, and Adrien never really got to summon his staff when they revealed themselves.

The others had gotten used to waking up early but were still a bit groggy in the mornings. Sasha fixed that with delicious breakfast every morning and for some reason it was always a different food, but everyone loved it, including the kwamis.

"Today you will be learning how to summon your weapons without transforming." JJ said, her arms crossed. The others glanced at each other.

"Um… I thought the whole purpose of being a superhero was to hide your identity. What happens if we're found out?" Nino asked. "Besides, our kwamis have told us multiple times that we shouldn't reveal our identities." JJ's lips twitched, as if she wanted to give her s-eating grin.

"That is technically true." Yunan rolled her eyes. "But what happens if you're cornered and you can't transform? And you're facing off against people who have weapons and you don't? Your body will undergo multiple changes in this period, and one of them is learning how to defend yourself without transforming."

"And if someone finds us out? You know, with a ladybug colored yo-yo and all, it'd be pretty suspicious." Marinette commented.

"I promise that won't happen." JJ said. "Now, first, we will need to train your bodies." She waved to Marinette.

"Come up."

"Excuse me?"

"Come up here." JJ said again. Marinette looked at them, unsure, before standing up from her mat, walking up.

"Hit me." JJ said. Marinette raised her eyebrow.

"Um, pardon?"

"Hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you." JJ laughed.

"Just do it, Mari. Throw a punch." Marinette looked around nervously before taking a stance and putting her hands up, throwing a right hook.

It happened so fast you could blink and miss it.

JJ blocked it with her forearm, slipped her leg behind Marinette's and put her down on the ground, making Marinette gasp.

"Your stance was sloppy and weak, your punch was weak and slow and you had no momentum. Now do you see why you need your body trained?"

Marinette nodded slowly, her eyes wide as she stared into the sky. She had no idea what just happened.

"Good, now, who's next?"

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with you guys!? You suck!"

Tarek was having the time of his life.

He stood with Ajax and Sasha while he drank some water, watching as JJ took them all down easily. It was quite amusing.

"Well sorry, Miss Assassin." Adrien bit back. "We didn't train for who knows how long and we're not used to fighting outside out transformations."

JJ stared at him before flicking his forehead, making the kwamis laugh.

"It's true, you guys do suck." Trixx said. "What's wrong with you?" Alya glared at her, making Trixx stick out her tongue.

"It's alright, guys." JJ said. "You will go through multiple workouts to enhance your fighting techniques." Their kwamis were snickering softly.

"In other words, you're going to push us until we are at the point that you like?"

"Exactly." They all groaned. "And your kwamis will do the same thing." The kwamis stopped and looked at JJ and Yunan, who were smirking.

"I can now hold my transformation longer than five minutes because Yunan has become even stronger than she already is, allowing her to hold the power longer without her getting hungry. Yunan will help the kwamis to establish that power, as well as telepathically when you are in uniform and when you are in regular clothes. Are you ready?"

The group took a breath, and stood up straight in a line.

"Yes."

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and since they were already fit, the workouts were quite easy. They were sore after the first week but became used to it. The kwamis were showing excellent progress and their masters were the same way. Now it was time to see if they could summon their weapons without transforming.

Of course, that would be tomorrow.

Tarek opened the door, about to step into the bedroom when he heard JJ and Yunan talking. He closed it slightly, listening.

"I hope they'll be able to summon their weapons tomorrow." JJ commented. Yunan giggled while she ate her cookie, smiling a bit.

"What about Tarek? Do you think he has a weapon?" JJ flipped a page in her book.

"I hope."

"What do you think will work best for him?"

"Depends on what he summons, but I think a sword or dagger would fit him. Or even a staff." Yunan smiled, before looking down, her mood becoming solemn.

"Yunan?" JJ asked, putting down her pen and scooping the kwami into her hands. "What's wrong?"

"You won't leave me, right?" JJ stroked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't leave me? Like… Leave me, leave me…?"

 _Thump thump._

"Now I wouldn't be a very good master if I was dead." Yunan sniffed and JJ brought her up to her face, holding her close.

"I'm never going to leave you, I promise."

* * *

"Today you will be trying to summon your weapons for the first time. It will be difficult and I don't expect you to summon it first hand, so take your time." JJ summoned her staff as they looked at each other, nodding.

"Marinette, think of your yo-yo. Think of its power and the feel of it in your hand." Marinette looked at her hand, taking a breath and shutting her eyes. There was a small spark before a flash, and suddenly a black yo-yo was in her hand. Marinette stared at it, causing JJ to smirk.

"Well, try it out." Marinette nodded, giving it a few swings, before throwing it and wrapping it around a tree, pulling and letting it tug her to the tree. She landed on a branch, giving a victory whoop.

"So, wait, if I summon my shield I'm basically going to be Captain America?" Nino asked. JJ laughed.

"Maybe so. Depends on what it looks like." Tarek rolled his eyes.

"Hey, just because she's been gone for who knows how long doesn't mean she doesn't know the latest movies." Ajax commented from the water. He adjusted the net in his hands. JJ gave him a thumbs up before turning to Adrien and pointing her staff at him.

"You next. Show me what you got, chump."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"Why did they have to make all the statues naked? Like come on, at least put on a wrap or something." Adrien commented.

A week after they were able to summon their weapons (though with some difficulty), JJ decided that it would be good for them to have a break, so Ajax and Sasha suggested a little tour of the museum in Athens. Currently, Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel were very confused about the way the statues were naked, causing the others to roll their eyes.

JJ slid over, smirking.

"The Greeks thought it was a symbol for heroism. The Persians, Assyrians and Egyptians thought it was shameful, but to the Greeks it was a mark for a hero." JJ explained. Tarek rolled his eyes at the way the three stared at her, making him walk over to a wall. The wall had a huge painting of three people, all who looked very familiar…

"Hey, JJ." JJ turned her attention away from the statue and walked over. "This looks like…" He lowered his voice. "Analyzer, Ladybug and Chat Noir." JJ looked up at it, staring at it and examining it closely.

It was true. The depiction of Ladybug was different, as well as Chat Noir. But something about Analyzer was unusually familiar. She still wore black and white, but her hair and eye color were… Familiar.

"Is that you?" Chloe asked. "Same hair color and eye color and everything."

"Yunan has a tendency to pick masters that look like me."

 _"Do not."_ Yunan defended. She rolled her eyes. Marinette looked at the little plaque on the wall underneath the portrait.

" _'Ladybug, the Lion Tamer and the Analyzer, heroes of the people'_." Marinette read. "Tikki, who is this?" She was quiet for a moment while the kwami spoke and they waited expectantly. Marinette gave a tiny hum.

"Her name was Hyppolitia, the Greek Ladybug and Queen of the Amazons. Tikki said she was a really brace warrior."

"I had a memory of them." JJ said quietly. "When you have this much power and knowledge at your hands, you see multiple memories. They come and go, but I get memories of the past Miraculous holders, including yours."

"That'd be awesome to meet them." Chloe said.

"It would."

* * *

They walked around more, looking at past royals, the Greek tragedy heroes, reading stories about ancient artifacts and other things.

They overlooked the entrance, watching people filter in. It was a nice tour, and they were hungry, but at the same time they didn't want to leave.

"Thanks for this, JJ." Marinette said.

"I figured you needed it because of how much you guys have improved. You all are doing so well." JJ said. "Besides, I like this museum." They all smiled.

"We brought her here a couple of months after she started training." Ajax said. "Looked like a kid in a candy store."

"Hey, I love Greek history. It's awesome."

The moment of peace was over in a second.

Glass shattered as gunfire sounded, causing them to duck quickly. People screamed and ran up the stairs as fast as they could, nearly trampling each other. The balcony was pretty much solid, with little spots to peak out of. JJ leaned over to see multiple gunmen coming through the doors, in heavy duty black clothing, and she cursed under her breath.

"Okay, okay, take some breaths." She mumbled to herself.

"What the hell was that?" Adrien whispered. There was a gunshot and a scream and JJ would've jumped over if not for the situation.

"The place is being robbed. I have a plan."

"Well that was fast."

"Ajax, Sasha and Tarek, help people get into the Greek tragedy era. It has multiple safe rooms and locking doors. Alya and Chloe will help guard it and let people in. Treat as many wounds as you can."

"We don't have anywhere to transform though." Chloe said.

"Well now is a good time to put your skills to the test. Go!" They nodded and ran, corralling people toward the place.

"What are we going to do?" Nathaniel asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Fight." Her staff appeared in her hand and she took a breath, hopping over the balcony with an insane grin.

They looked over to see her land on one guy, slamming her feet into his face, causing him to fall, but she rebounded and hopped to another guy, hitting him with her foot and again knocking him out. She landed on her feet and started batting away guns and punching people.

They snapped out of it and hopped down, Marinette going to one of the staircases, Adrien and Nathaniel hopping down and landing in front of the door to the main hallway, Nino running to the other staircase just as a little girl tripped and fell. A gunman pointed his gun at the staircase, and Nino jumped in front, summoning his shield and curling up in front of her. The bullets ricocheted off the front and he poked his head up, glaring coldly. He threw it like a Frisbee, hitting three people in the heads and causing them to fall, and the shield came back to him. He kneeled and picked the girl up, smiling at her and sending her up the stairs. She stared in awe and was swept away by a man, and they disappeared.

Nino turned to the gunmen, sighing softly.

* * *

Marinette was surrounded, all of them pointing their guns at her. One could fire and she could die or be seriously injured.

"Come on, pretty chick. You can come with us and show us a good time." One said. The others snickered. Marinette smiled, her yo-yo appearing in her hand.

"Oh, boys." She said softly. "You are so pitiful." She threw her yo-yo, wrapping it around them and causing them to gasp, their guns dropping and she lifted them and threw them across the room. A gunman ran at her with a stick, but she swung around, punching him in the face and sending him back, swinging around and kicking away another. She heard a yell and a thud, turning around to see a shield hit two people and bounce back to Nino. He gave a salute and smiled, and continued to fight.

Marinette turned as another wave came through, grinning, holding her yo-yo tight.

* * *

Alya ushered the last person in, then shut the door. There was sound of gunfire and battle, and she knew they were fighting their butts off to protect the civilians. Chloe was on the lookout, and Ajax, Tarek and Sasha were safely inside, tending to people's wounds as best as they could without revealing Sasha's powers.

"We have incoming." Chloe said, running over. Alya summoned her flute and Chloe summoned her staff, watching as the shadows moved and came closer and closer.

"You know, a few years ago, I would have never imagined fighting alongside you." Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"You're going to do this now?"

"I'm just saying if it weren't for JJ we wouldn't be standing here ready to fight these guys." Before Chloe could say anything, Alya raised her flute to her lips, her eyes focused as she played a note. Three versions of the gunmen appeared, causing them to stop short, and then they stared at the versions, trying to get by them but the shadows imitated. As long as Alya kept playing, the shadows were kept alive. Chloe was deeply impressed and twirled her staff, thinking about what she was going to use on them.

Chloe concluded on her thought and started to run to them, the honey beginning to drip from the tip.

"Hey, boys!" She called. They turned and she stopped, swinging her staff and launching the ball of honey to them, and it wrapped around them, cocooning them in the sweet substance, before caramelizing. Then Chloe jammed the end of her staff underneath and flung them over the balcony and into the wall. The ball broke and the men plummeted, landing hard on the ground.

"Nice." Alya commented, her hand on her hip. "That was new." Chloe grinned and laughed.

"Thanks."

* * *

Nathaniel was cornered by two huge, burly and scar covered men, who looked like that could sit on you and you would die. He gripped his fan tightly, slightly holding it over his mouth so they wouldn't see his lip quiver.

"A fan? That is so girly for a guy!" They laughed, raising their bats.

Nathaniel caught a glimpse of JJ, slamming her fist into people's faces, using their guns as defense and sometimes swinging up and snapping their neck and then going to the next person.

And something clicked.

Nathaniel smiled a bit.

"What?" One of the men said.

"A fan is usually used in proper eras, such as the medieval times and other parts of the world. But it can also be a very deadly weapon." Two feathers appeared in his fingers and he threw them, both landing in their chests, and they fell down, the pretty feather daggers poking out from their chests.

"Hm." Nathaniel said, and stepped over their bodies.

Adrien eyed them carefully. Okay, so they had fast firing guns that with just a pull of a trigger they could send bullets through his body, and he had a staff. A staff. Then again, JJ had a staff, but she also was a worldwide wanted assassin that killed 52 people, so yeah, she had that on him.

Adrien narrowed his eyes, spotting JJ swing her legs around a guy's neck, then punch him and they fell. She quickly scrambled up and dodged a punch, and then disappeared in a sea of black.

A memory sparked.

 _"If you're ever cornered, use some of your own personality. Get them confused, then attack. One of my best signature moves."_

"So, you guys have guns." He started, causing them to raise their eyebrows. "That's nice and all, gets the job done real quick. Me, I just have a staff." Their eyes flicked down at his hands, which were empty.

"Oh, not now." Adrien said, summoning his staff. The silver pole appeared in his hand, and he gave his s-eating grin.

"Now I have my staff." They turned defensive as he got into stance, twirling his staff, his green eyes eyeing them carefully.

The middle man attacked first, lunging at him with his bat. Adrien lifted it and blocked, before lifting his leg and kicking him away. He broke the staff in two, which caused him a bit of shock and surprise, but he grinned as they extended, and as they started to come at him, he put them up like swords. Two came at him with knives, he slammed them onto their wrists, making them drop the knives. Then he whacked them on the sides of their heads and caused them to fall down, unconscious.

What was this high?

JJ slammed her fist into the last guy, before faltering in her step, her body screaming at her, basically telling her to fall and go asleep. She looked at the others, seeing them poke the bodies, making sure they were down. They were all exhausted, Marinette had a wound on her left arm, Adrien had a gash on his forehead, Nino had a bruise on his arm, Nathaniel didn't look harmed but he was holding his wrist, a slight grimace on his face. JJ had a split lip and bruises, and she just wanted to sleep.

JJ looked down, bending down and pulling out a handgun from one guy, checking the bullets, then waving at the others.

"Hey, hey, I really hope whatever you're going to do, it doesn't involve shooting somebody!"

The man typed furiously on the keyboard, beads of sweat sliding down his face, cursing under his breath at the firewalls and blocks.

He froze when something cold pressed against the back of his head, his typing stopping, his hands hovering over the keyboard which were shaking.

"I would stop whatever you are doing." He nodded slowly, turning around slowly, freezing up at the five people who glared down on him.

"Greetings." JJ said. "Very nice to meet you, asshole."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow, the last chapter was filled with mistakes... Guess I was in a rush? I don't know, but it's been forever since I updated! I'm so sorry, so here's chapter nine!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, it belongs to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"Ow!"

"Shush."

"But it hurts!"

"Of course it hurts. You broke your wrist."

"Shouldn't I be in the hospital for this?"

"Sasha will heal you over time. Right now she can only do so much but over the next few days she'll be able to heal it fully."

Nathaniel sighed, looking away from the purple and yellow bruise that had spread around the entire wrist. Chloe hovered over him, watching as JJ turned it over to see anymore damage. Sasha sat next to her, watching carefully and giving small pointers. Ajax was stitching up the gash on Marinette's arm, and the others were treating their sore knuckles.

"I don't think I've ever fought out of uniform." Adrien said quietly.

"I know, right? Who were those guys anyway?" Nino asked.

"Big time burglars." Ajax said, glancing up at Marinette's face to make sure she wasn't wincing too much. "They've robbed banks, museums and even homes. That little weasel behind the computer was behind it all."

"Seriously?" Adrien asked. "He was the one controlling everything?"

"I spoke to some of the detectives that were investigating the robberies and they had kept tracing an IP address that matched up with the one on the computer he was on, so yeah." Ajax said.

"Do you ever wonder what compels somebody to do something like that?" Nathaniel asked and everybody kind of shrugged. JJ turned his wrist over and he jumped, hissing loudly and gripping the table. Chloe panicked a bit and almost hit JJ's shoulder but remained calm and took Nathaniel's good hand in hers, kissing the knuckles as she watched JJ and Sasha examine the poor wrist.

"Do you think you can heal this?" JJ asked.

"It'll take a few sessions. Like JJ said, I can do a small one now, wrap it and make sure he doesn't exhaust it, but after that it'll be slow going." JJ nodded and looked up at him.

"Is that okay?"

"Will it hurt?"

"A little bit." Sasha said gently. "We'll do it in privacy so you don't scream."

"Nathan isn't that big of a wimp." Chloe said, then looked worried. "Are you?" Nathaniel looked up at her with a frown.

"Really?" JJ shook her head and helped him up.

"Alright, Chloe, go ahead with them." Chloe wrapped her arm around his waist and Sasha guided them back to their room for privacy. JJ went over to Ajax and Marinette, where Ajax was just about done with the stitch.

"How many stitches?" JJ asked.

"Seventeen." He replied.

"Will it leave a scar?" Adrien asked.

"Probably a small one." Ajax said.

"Cool." Adrien said, looking up at her and smiling. "That'll be awesome." Marinette giggled. Ajax held the graspers while he reached for the scissors to cut the thread, snipping it and putting his tools down, gently patting around it to make sure they held. When he was satisfied, he looked at Marinette as she tried to get a view.

"Alright, that should do it. I want you in a sling so you don't exert it, alright?" She nodded.

"I'll finish her up. Go ahead and check on the others." Ajax nodded and got up, taking off his gloves in the process and allowing for her to sit. Ajax went over to Adrien and gestured for him to lift his knuckles, Nino and Alya leaning over to see what they looked liked. JJ picked up some medicated ointment, uncapping the tube, squeezed some onto a swab and begin to roll it over the stitches. After she rolled on a good layer, she grabbed a patch of gauze and opened the packet. Giving a glance at Marinette, who understood the look, and she reached to hold the gauze in place so JJ could wrap it well.

"Does this mean we get to put in for workman's comp?" Alya asked and JJ and Ajax looked at each other, before back at the injuries.

"In a way, yes." From the kitchen, Tarek perked up.

"We get to have a few days off?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, they do." JJ replied. "You don't get the days off." His face contorted into shock.

"Wait, what? I helped too!" JJ snorted as she patted the end down on the wrap. Marinette examined it happily, then watched her stand to find the sling.

"But you didn't fight and you weren't injured. Besides, your progress isn't to the point where I want it."

"Wow."

"Just saying." JJ replied, picking up the sling and examining it carefully.

"Cheer up, Tarek. We'll cheer you on while gorging."

"You're all still sticking to the diet."

"Come on, JJ, we need relaxation sometime!"

* * *

JJ gazed into the living room where everyone was currently passed out and frowned deeply.

Marinette was in a sling, minor bruises and scrapes here and there.

Adrien had bruised knuckles that had to have medicated ointment on them and had to be rewrapped every few hours with limited movement.

Nino had bruises and cuts from fighting with his fists and shield.

Alya had a bruise on her cheek that was very noticeable, along with a nice sized gash on her forehead.

Chloe had a few bruises here and there, but had taken a good size slash to the side, which also had to be stitched up, covered with medicated ointment, wrapped and also had to have limited movement.

Nathaniel's wrist was fractured. Sasha said she would be able to heal it within two weeks, but it drained her immensely. He had to keep it straight and in a sling/slash brace, and had a few cuts here and there.

Tarek, Ajax and Sasha were unscathed since they mainly helped with evacuation, and didn't fight, which Ajax was very disappointed in. JJ was relatively unharmed, save for a few bruises here and there, but she knew where to protect her body and her vulnerable spots, and she was still getting over her injuries form being held captive in Afghanistan, so of course she changed the dressings on those wounds.

JJ couldn't help but feel that most of this was her fault.

"Stop it." She looked up to see Ajax standing next to her, watching Sasha put blankets on everybody, the kwamis hovering around her, talking to her quietly. JJ looked away, closing her eyes tiredly.

"What?"

"You're doing your guilt trip." He whispered. "Don't blame yourself. If not for all of you, there would have been casualties and a lot of items would be missing right now."

"So you don't think it's my fault for bringing them here to train them?"

"Of course not." Ajax took her hand. "I don't think that at all, and after seeing the way they fought a few months ago and today, there is a huge difference, and it's all because of you." JJ looked up at him, considered his words, her teal eyes analyzing him carefully to make sure he wasn't lying. A small smile came to her face.

"Thanks, AJ." Ajax squeezed her hand and then gestured to Tarek, who was out like a light.

"Now go hold your boyfriend." JJ giggled and walked over, sitting down next to him carefully, and he immediately cuddled up to her. JJ adjusted the blanket over him, Sasha handing her one so she could put one over her legs, and then she and Ajax sat in the loveseat across and cuddled up to each other. The kwamis went and laid on their masters, Yunan flying up and nestling herself in Tarek's curls.

With that, JJ shut her eyes and fell into a dreamless, deep sleep.


End file.
